Shirogi Todochi
|birthplace = |birthday = March 13th|age = ( ): 21 ( ): 320+|gender = Male|height = 180 cm (5'11")|weight = 73 kg (160 lbs.)|blood type = O+|affiliation = Loosely |profession = |partner = Kuroji Jirochi|base of operations = |relatives = Unknown|shikai = Garagarahebi No Ōkuku|bankai = Hachūrui No Kōtei|roleplay debut = Unknown|english = |japanese = }} Shirogi Todochi (しろ義 トド地, Todochi Shirogi) is a Shinigami who eventually strengthens himself after going to Hell. Appearence Personality Childhood During his childhood, Shirogi was withdrawn because of his not meeting his family, so he was afraid of making friends or talking with his peers. He was a smart kid, highly observant, but most of the times disobedient. The only person that would talk with him was Yamamoto who brought Shirogi up. Despite the difficulties, he was always mentally strong and ready for everything. Puberty As a teenagers, Shirogi was still withdrawn and ignorant about other people and became very secretive. He wanted to find information about other people, but he would always conceal personal details. Shirogi used to be very lonely, but independent, always looking for his own peace. Adulthood Before Hell Shirogi was menacing and aggressive in order to show that he is very strong. He was warlike and in favour of fighting powerful opponents. He would also be lonely, but frightening due to his attitude. After Hell Shirogi, after his experience in Hell, continued to be mysterious, but he gains a new friendship, even if he is still secretive. He also becomes peaceful in his mind and gets even stronger both physically and mentally. His will of becoming the strongest ends, as he feels the strongest now. Equipment * Hell Key '(地獄の鍵, ''Jigoku No Kagi): Shirogi obtained this key by achieving a combination of Hell Fire and his Reiatsu. It was given to him by the Guardian of the Gates of Hell. When Shirogi uses it he can move from wherever he is to Hell and vice versa, just by unlocking the gates -he puts the key forward and opens a door in space. It's golden with a black color in the middle. This key has a rhombus handle with a hole in the middle, where a chain is attached. Between the handle and the edge, which has the shape of an axe, two sharp protrusions can be spotted. Shirogi usually has the key hanging from his neck. It is said that whoever has the Hell Key owns the Hell. Special Abilities: When someone tries to attack Shirogi and hits the Hell Key a black cero appears striking back the enemy. * 'The Weakening Bandana '(弱体化するバンダナ, Jakutai-ka suru Bandana): Shirogi wears it after Hell and Quincy Blood War for several years and gains the ability of losing his vision, smell and big proportion of his hearing, as well as half his Reiatsu. As a result, his Reiatsu matches Kurosaki Ichigo's. However, thanks to The Reiatsu Sense, Shirogi is able of seeing the figures of objects and people in a black and green color. Shirogi uses this Bandana in order to enchance his Reiatsu by fighting Hollows. Shirogi can remove it whenever he wants to. Special Abilities: Whoever tries to remove The Weakening Bandana without Shirogi's move, then it attaches to the enemy causing the same implications. Shirogi can remove it from them when he wants to. * 'Hell's Chain '(地獄の鎖, Jigoku No Kusari): Because Shirogi broke the chains that used to hold him in Hell, he decided to take one with him. He wears it across his chest and usually uses it against weak enemies. * 'Sword Case '(剣の場合, Ken no baai): Shirgoi's sword case is iron silver with brown leather scraps from place to place.This case can be in a Non-Offense state; the sword is inside it and attached to his belt in a vertical and slightly diagonal way. Otherwise, it can be in an Offense state; Shirogi moves the case while holding the sword and places it in a horizontal and again a slightly diagonal way, benefiting from this position, as he can attack most of the times first. Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu '''Master Swordsman: Shirogi has achieved complete mastery over fighting with a katana or a sword. He most of the times uses only one hand to hold his katana/sword. Also, his attacks are rumoured to be unpredictable. * Ryōdan '(両断, ''Bisection): Shirogi doesn't use this technique a lot of times, but when he uses it, his attacks are powerful. He uses it when being very angry as a last resort. * 'Kōgeki-to-kyōfu '(攻撃と恐怖, Attack And Fear): When attacks with Shikai, Shirogi controls the chain and envelops the enemy with it. He then uses it as a whip, striking them down and causing them immense pain due to the pulse created. Hell Fire Reiatsu Empowered: When he strikes the enemy down, a Hell Fire Cero manifests itself in a pillar-like way. * 'Hebi No Me '(ヘビの目, Snake's Eye): Shirogi approaches the enemy in a zig-zag way, while using flash steps or running. When reaching the enemy pretends to hits them in the eyes, making them have illusions because of the fear. This technique is known only by Shirogi Todochi. Hell Fire Reiatsu Empowered: The enemy sees illusions of themselves burning by the Hell Fire. When they are weak they may even pass out. Hohō '''Shunpo Master: Shirogi is known to be one of the faster Shinigami. His speed and accelaration are beyond everyone's imagination and he likes combining Hohō with Zanjutsu. Shirogi is also known with his name "Sudden Death", as his enemies hardly percieve him when he is coming for them and then he kills them within seconds. Rumours say that he is as fast as a bullet. * Senka '(閃花, ''Flash Blossom): Moving behind the opponent, Shirogi attacks and seals their '''Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding) and Hakusui (魄睡, Soul Sleep) in two rapid attacks. A victim may not be able to tell whether they were attacked from the front or the back because of the technique's speed, and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. * Utsusemi '(空蝉, ''Cast-Off Cicada Shell): Shirogi moves so fast that a clone of himself appears, confusing the enemy. Hell Fire Reiatsu Empowered: The clone is able of attacking the enemy. It can be destroyed if it gets hit three times or when Shirogi wants to. * '''Rinkai Suto '(臨界スト, ''Critical Strike): Shirogi moves forward from a long distance with full speed, while turning arround his sword from the back to the front. He moves next to them and slices them, causing huge wounds in the shoulder and the hand (If he is able of killing them, he does by striking them elsewhere on their body). This technique is known only by Shirogi Todochi. Hell Fire Reiatsu Empowered: When the enemy gets slices, they feel as if the wound burns them, causing them immense pain. Only Shirogi is able of stopping it. * 'Fukusū No Kōgeki '(複数の攻撃, Multiple Attacks): Shirogi uses flash steps arround the enemy (or enemies), making them multiple slices. This technique is known only by Shirogi Todochi. Hell Fire Reiatsu Empowered: The multiple slices burn and Hell Fire explosions can be caused if Shirogi wants to. Hakuda '''Master Hakuda Combatant: Apart from his Zanjutsu skills, Shirogi is also great, when considering his hand-in-hand combat skills. He knows multiple fighting arts and when he left for the woods, Shirogi used to train by hitting obstacles and trees, thereby mastering Hakuda. However, he does not like using it. * Tesshō '(鉄掌, ''Iron Palm): An open palm attack that strikes the enemy's face. Hell Fire Reiatsu Empowered: Hell Fire Reiatsu appears on the palm, causing more damage. * '''Sensen Hajiku Ashige (戦線弾く足蹴, Front-flip Kick): Shirogi jumps forward making a mid-air flip and kicks the enemy simultaneously. This technique is known only by Shirogi Todochi. Hell Fire Reiatsu Empowered: The kick becomes engulfed with Hell Fire Reiatsu. If Shirogi lands the hit, then a wide wound, similar to a Zanpakutō's is caused, together with immense damage. If Shirogi does not land the hit, then a Hell Fire Reiatsu wave is unleashed towards the enemy. * Shirogi Special Kick '(しろ義の特別足蹴, ''Shirogi's Special Kick): Shirogi jumps forward, rotates arround himself two times with his leg stretched and before he lands, he strikes them down. This technique is known only by Shirogi Todochi. Hell Fire Reiatsu Empowered: The kicks becomes engulfed with Hell Fire Reiatsu and causes additional damage. Kidō '''Kidō Practitioner: As far as Kidō is concerned, Shirogi the basics, as he believes that Kidō is not important for a Shinigami like him. He also does not uses it. Intellect Keen Intellect: Shirogi is so smart that he can come up with different types of attacks and moves when he is during an offensive state or a denfensive one. Immense Spiritual Pressure Abundant Ammounts of Reiatsu: Shirogi has the most powerful Reiatsu in Soul Society, surpassing Kurosaki Ichigo and Zaraki Kenpachi. At first, Shirogi was not aware of his immense Reiatsu and was not able to control it, but after his experience in Hell, it becomes controllable. * Reiatsu Control: Shirogi balances the flowing reiatsu inside him and tranfers it to a single part of his point. As a result, he fucuses more power to his attacks. * Energy Wave: Shirogi focuses his attack to a single spot unleashing a wave of spiritual pressure. * Reiatsu Earthquake: When Shirogi unleashes his Reiatsu, other people's ground standing arround him not able to withstand it, cracks. Hell Fire Reiatsu Empowered: While this technique is ongoing, the enemy feels burning from the inside, resulting in a highly painful state. * Reiatsu Weakening: Shirogi weakens the enemy's Reiatsu. Nevertheless, he doesn't use this technique often as he wants to compete with his opponent's Reiatsu. Hell Fire Reiatsu Empowered: ''Shirogi not only weakens the enemy's Reiatsu, but also absorbs it. * '''The Reiatsu Sense': Because of the immense Reiatsu, Shirogi can close his eyes and see the figures of objects and people around him, but not the details; he sees everything in a black and green color, like his Hell Fire Reiatsu. When he uses this, it helps him concentrate. This is something that only Shirogi can use. Hell Fire Reiatsu Hell Fire Reiatsu utterly empowers Shirogi, making him unbelievably strong and more fast. Ths Reiatsu's power surpasses every realm of imagination and strengthens the classic skills. When he uses it, he becomes engulfed with dark green and gray coloured Spiritual Pressure. (When Shirogi went to Hell, the fire there combined with his Reiatsu. The colour appears to be dark green and gray. This type of Reiatsu is only within Shirogi and nobody else. He is also known as "Hell's Snake".) Zanpakutō Garagarahebi No Ōsama '(ガラガラヘビの王国, King Rattlesnake''): In its sealed form, Shirogi's Zanpakutō resembles an iron long sword with a circular rhombus tsuba, whose edges slightly raise. Shirogi usually carries it in a case attached to his belt on the left side. '''Shikai: Garagarahebi No Ōsama's Shikai release command is "Dissect" (解剖する, Kaibō suru). The blade becomes enormous with 3 large sharp teeth. A long handle follows up attached to a long chain -which Shirogi can control, moving, lengthening or shortening it- that ends with a cylinder, resembling a baton. The blade symbolizes the tooth of a rattlesnake and the chain symbolizes the tail. When Shirogi uses his Shikai, his wounds get slightly healed and at the first attack he lands, the enemy gets poisoned, while their strength, speed and stamina is weakened for seconds. * Hebi no kōshō '(ヘビの交渉, ''Snake's Connection): The blade becomes energy-flowing with ranged attacks, like Kurosaki Ichigo's Getsugatenshou during bankai. * 'Hebi no hitto '(ヘビのヒット, Snake's Hit): The chain lengthens for about two meters. Shirogi strikes the cylinder baton on the ground creating shockwaves. * 'Hebi no kumiawase '(ヘビの組み合せ, Snake's Combination): Shirogi grabs the sword from the handle and rotates it, approaching the enemy. when the cylinder baton hits the grounds energy-flowing shockwaves are created around Shirogi. * 'Hebi no ikari '(ヘビの怒り, '' Snake's Anger''): Shirogi sticks the blade on the ground. Cracks appear, which Shirogi is able of controlling, where energy comes off and explodes. If they surround the enemy, then they are not able to escape. '''Bankai: The name of the Bankai is Hachūrui No Kōtei (爬虫類の皇帝, Reptiles' Emperor). The moment that Shirogi finishes telling the name of the Bankai, him and Garagarahebi No Ōkuku, which resembles a man with reptile skin, a rattlesnake's tail and torn clothes, switch places; Garagarahebi No Ōsama transfers into the World of the Living and Shirogi goes into his mind fully recovering. Garagarahebi No Ōsama is insane and does not hesitate to attack, as his skin is impenetrable. The stength of the Shikai's skills quadruples and a new one is made. * 'Garagarahebi no yobigoe '(ガラガラヘビの呼び声, Rattlesnake's Scream): An earthquake is caused and a gigantic rattlesnake appears from within Garagarahebi No Ōsama, attacking differently the enemy, while it can also be controlled. If Shirogi were to control the body of his Zanpakutō during Bankai, then immense power of it combined with the Hell Fire Reiatsu would make him unstoppable and by far one of the most powerful beings in the universe. History The Childhood And The First Shinigami Powers Arc (Ichiban No Āku) Shirogi Todochi was born on March 13th from unknown parents, in the woods outside Rukongai. When he was young, he was found by Genryūsai Yamamoto, who took Shirogi in Soul Society and brought him up there. Yamamoto was like a father to Shirogi. During his childhood, Shirogi never made friends. After Shirogi grew up a little, Yamamoto learned that he had Shinigami powers and put him under strict training. At first, Shirogi didn't pay much attention, but after watching visions of a man in shadows with a rattle snake's tail whispering to him "Say my name...", he decided to train hard with his sword. Every night, Shirogi, unable to sleep due to the visions, used to look at the view of the Soul Society from the Sōkyoku Hill. The Snake's Appearence And Withdrawal (Niban No Āku) When he was a teen, Shirogi was at the usual place looking at the Soul Society, when Kisuke Urahara approached him. Urahara challenged him in a battle, as an attempt to make him use his Shikai. Shirogi, crazy of the visions, attacked Urahara without hesitation and Kisuke used his Shikai, blasting him over and over again with energy. Shirogi avoided almost every attack with quick movements. Urahara, being a little worried, attacked Shirogi face to face. Shirogi, with his speed, slightly wounds Urahara, but he eventually injures Shirogi seriously, as he could use his zanpakutō better. Not being able to move easily, Shirogi passes out and sees a vision of the rattle-snake-tailed man approaching him and gradually disappearing. Shirogi gets up, with less strength, and screams the name of his zanpakutō (Garagarahebi No Ōsama), releases it and uses its first skill "Hebi no kōshō" (the sealed sword transforms into a iron long sword, which during its first skill, the blade becomes energy-flowing with ranged attacks, like Kurosaki Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō during bankai) and manages to hit Kisuke Urahara, seriously injuring him. Urahara uses flash step and pierces his sword through Shirogi's abdomen, as he was unable to move so fast and then he faints. Shirogi, after his fight with Urahara, wakes up in the Fourth Division's barracks wrapped up with bandages. After a couple of days and fully recovered, walks out of the Fourth Division's barracks and Yamamoto goes to him and tells him that he has to join the Gotei 13, but Shirogi refuses with the reason that he wants to find out some answers about his parents and train by himself. Yamamoto accepts his decision and assures him that he can always join one if he ever returns. The next day he left for his childhood's woods. The Desire For Battle Arc (Sanban No Āku) After years Shirogi returns to Soul Society, without having found information about his parents, but after his journey he has become relieved, calm and peaceful. Inside Soul Society there have been a lot of changes and he learns about Aizen's treason, as well as Ichigo Kurosaki. The only person that knows about Shirogi is Yamamoto. Shirogi immediately goes to the Eleventh Division's barracks challenging Zaraki Kenpachi. Kenpachi refuses to fight him and then Ikkaku Madarame appears to defeat Shirogi, but he doesn't want to fight, telling that Ikkaku is too weak for him. Angry as he becomes, Ikkaku releases his shikai, but Shirogi defeats him without difficulty. After this event, everyone learns about the return of Shirogi Todochi and wonders why he came back. After some time passed, Kenpachi appeares before Shirogi and finally accepts the battle. Shirogi used Shikai on no second thought and attacks. The battle lasted for hours and Shirogi won, almost dying in the process. Shirogi continued on staying in Soul Society and started to understand that somebody was spying on him, so he tried to find information about that person. After asking questions to people about the spy, as he was suspicious of him, Shirogi learned that the spy came back to Soul Society not long ago and his name is Kuroji Jirochi, a very skilled Shinigami. Unfortunately though, those were the only information, Shirogi was able to learn. As time was passing, it became known, between both of them, that Kuroji's presence was discovered. As Shirogi was at the Sōkyoku Hill, Kuroji decided to show up and surpise attack him. The Life-Changing Battle (Yonban No Āku) The moment Kuroji attacks, Shirogi vanishes as it was a clone due to his speed. With a quick movement, Shirogi stabs Kuroji at his back. Suddenly, Kuroji uses a flash step and attacks Shirogi from higher, but he manages to block his katana. Kuroji attacks with his axe, but Shirogi uses flash step backwards, dodging the attack. Shirogi and Kuroji start fighting intensly with their swords. The battle gets even more intense, when Kuroji starts using his axe, wounding Shirogi. After an immense sword fight they both launched backwards and so, they both decide to use their Shikai releases. Shirogi uses the first skill "Hebi no kōshō", and attacks Kuroji from higher, but Kuroji repels it, drags his sword out of the way and strikes Shirogi at his ribs. Shirogi attacks again, with Hebi no kōshō, edgeways, wounding Kuroji's abdomen. The fight stops for some seconds for both of them to take a breath, while Kuroji holds his wound. Then, Kuroji attacks from close distance for another sword fight. He uses his axe immediately to hurt Shirogi's left leg. After that, Shirogi's tremendous speed decreases. So, after another collide, they both fend off. Kuroji, angry now, uses Hollowfication, as a Visored in order to finish the battle and goes quickly towards Shirogi. When Kuroji comes close enough, Shirogi uses the second skill of his Shikai "Hebi no hitto" (during Hebi no hitto, a 2-meter long chain appears, in the end of which there is a cylinder baton looking like a rattle snake's tail, creating a shockwave which hurt Kuroji). Then, Kuroji falls down at a long distance and before he stands up well, Shirogi launches his body towards him, achieving a great hit on Kuroji's mask, near his eye and as a result, a crack appears in his mask. Kuroji tries to re-summon his mask, but he can't and gets even angrier. He uses Moeru yōna bakufū, and before Shirogi finishes dodging the fireballs, Kuroji uses Kaiten suru lands a hit on Shirogi and immobilizes him. Finally, angry as he was, Kuroji casts a spell and Hell's Gates appear in front of them. Hell's chains get bounded to Shirogi and he gets transferred to Hell. After the battle, Shirogi wakes up chained and bound to the ground. While trying to break them in order to free himself, he gets attacked by a Kushanāda and while it tries to hit him, Shirogi puts forward his chains as an attempt to block the Kushanāda's attack. It results in striking him with a force that pushes Shirogi backwards, making him get off the ground, but still bounded to the chains. He, then, started running and escaped, but he couldn't completely find peace as he usually met them and had to go away in order to recover his wounds from his match with Kuroji. When he finally escapes the Kushanāda for some days, he searches for someone who could break his chains. Therefore, he thought of finding an Espada with a powerful cero. After days, Shirogi gets to meet Quatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, who accepts Shirogi's desire of freedom, with the condition that he would help Ulquiorra escape from Hell. Shirogi also accepts, when suddenly Cero Espada, Yammy Llargo appears. Without Shirogi's knowing, Ulquiorra and Yammy decide that after they break the chains, they will trap Shirogi into freeing Yammy. After a while, Ulquiora uses his Cero Oscuras and breaks Shirogi's chains, while at the same time they discuss the place where they would meet after Hell. After that they leave. The Birth Of A New Legend (Goban No Āku) Before, Shirogi meets Ulquiorra again so they can leave Hell, he participates in innumerable battles with many Togabito, Kushanāda and Arrancars, making it possible for him to fully control his immense Reiatsu, previously unctrollable, but the greatest of everyone else's in the Soul Society. After time had passed, Shirogi found the gates of Hell. He used Shikai and the second skill ''Hebi no hitto, ''so that Ulquiorra could sense the shockwave and use Sonido to come quicly. While almost attacking the Guardian of the Gates, Shirogi's sword was blocked by Ulquiorra, they were both pushed back and suddenly Yammy used cero on Shirogi, making him fall into Hell's fire. However, his immense Reiatsu combined with Hell powers. The Espada were about to attack the Guardian, when Shirogi appeared in front of them engulfed with Reiatsu and green and black flames. The other two stopped surprised and Shirogi moved quickly with a Flash Step behind them, cutting them seriously. They both started burning down, while Shirogi pointed his sword towards to the Guardian. Before Shirogi could hurt the Guardian, he immobilised him with a Kidō spell and gave him a special Key, as he gained Hell's powers. As a result, Shirogi had the ability to open the Gates Of Hell. Shirogi opened the Gates , finally got out of Hell and was transferred into Soul Society. Quotes * "Madness hadn't dominated me and will never dominate me, because I am its overlord and I unleash it whenever I want to." Battles Before Hell * Shirogi Todochi vs Kisuke Urahara DEFEAT * Shirogi Todochi vs Ikkaku Madarame WIN * Shirogi Todochi (with Shikai) vs Zaraki Kenpachi WIN * Shirogi Todochi vs Kuroji Jirochi DEFEAT After Hell * Shirogi Todochi (without Shikai) vs Zaraki Kenpachi WIN * Shirogi Todochi vs Shunsui Kyōraku DEFEAT * Shirogi Todochi vs Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Uryū Ishida WIN * Shirogi Todochi vs Sajin Komamura and Shūhei Hisagi WIN * Shirogi Todochi vs Shunsui Kyōraku (Rematch) WIN Trivia * Shirogi shares the same English voice actor as Hawkye from Avengers Assemble * Shirogi shares the same Japanese voice actor as Yagami Light from Death Note